


Mal entendido

by Vany5ita



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vany5ita/pseuds/Vany5ita
Summary: Gracias a los que leen





	Mal entendido

Ho...la, Ho...la, estoy un poco nervioso...  
Hola público presente, quiero darles las gracias por estar presente esta noche, esta es mi última presentación en vivo, gracias a todos por venir...

Hemos cantado, bailado, gritado y llorado al compás de la música, pero como todo comienzo tiene su final y esta noche a llegado el mío.

Antes de que esta noche termine y esto acabe, quiero que escuchen esta última melodia, es diferente a todas las demás porque mientras escribia la letra iba pensando en todos aquellos momentos felices que he tenido, quiero dedicarle esta última canción a una persona muy especial para mi, esa persona que a estado conmigo desde el inicio y que por alguna razón  perdí... esta canción es para esa persona, aun no se si esta aquí entre el público con ustedes o tal vez no (eso es lo mas seguro), pero quiero que sepa que en verdad le agradezco por todo lo que pasamos juntos...

Bueno, creo que Muchas palabras he dicho... comencemos.....

🎶....🎶🎶....🎶🎶...Loving can hurt  
Loving can hurt sometimes  
But it's the only thing that I know  
When it gets hard  
You know it can get hard sometimes  
It is the only thing that makes us feel alive

We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Our hearts were never broken  
And time's forever frozen still

So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans  
Holding me close until our eyes meet  
And you won't ever be alone  
Wait for me to come home

Loving can heal  
Loving can mend your soul  
And is the only thing that I know, know  
I swear it will get easier  
Remember that with every piece of ya  
And is the only thing we take with us when we die

We keep this love in this photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Our hearts were never broken  
Time's forever frozen still

So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans  
Holding me close until our eyes meet  
And you won't ever be alone

And if you hurt me  
That's okay, baby  
Only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go  
Wait for me to come home

Wait for me to come home  
Wait for me to come home  
Wait for me to come home

So you could fit me  
Inside the necklace you got  
When you were sixteen  
Next to your heartbeat, where I should be  
Keep it deep within your soul

And if you hurt me  
Well, that's okay, baby  
Only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go

When I'm away  
I will remember how you kissed me  
Under the lamppost back on 6th Street  
Hearing you whisper through the phone  
Wait for me to come home🎶🎶...🎶...🎶🎶

 

Gracias por todo, publico presente...

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a los que leen


End file.
